


hp holiday

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye





	hp holiday

Draco stared down into his cup of tea and tried to will his hangover away. Across the small table, his mother talked on about her plans for the coming weeks. Balls and charity events and setting aside time to put together the decorations and buying gifts. House elves were in and out of the room as she called them, handing them papers or taking some from them. Much as Draco loved to see her this happy and busy--after the war, she had been quiet and distant, not like herself before the war--and much as his hangover was his fault (he should've known better than to go out), it was rather trying. His latest experiment should have been a hangover cure, but it had yet to touch his.

"Now, Draco, dear," Mother turned to him. Her eyes were sharp and her quill was poised, waiting for her. "Am I putting you down for a plus one?"

Draco groaned and closed his eyes. Really should've skipped the club last night. This had become her favorite taunt in the last year--completely forgoing tact and subtly and aiming straight for the kill. He knew he wasn't getting any younger and that she was deserparate for grandchildren, but...well, he wasn't sure why exactly he was still single, still without children. He had told her over the last few years are she pressed him that his career kept him busy, that he hadn't found someone who just clicked right. The excuses ran on and Draco soon realized that he didn't really have a good reason.

He _was_ busy with his career, but not so busy that he didn't have a social life. He had had a few boyfriends here and there, but no one special. No one that he had ever thought he would want to live with for the rest of his life. It wasn't that he didn't feel rushed and it wasn't because he felt pressured. There just...hadn't been anyone yet.

Mother sighed. "So just you again. Of course. I'll make note though I do hope that this year you'll have better ex--"

"I do have someone," Draco intrupted hastily. Inside he winced, but there was no backing out now. Not with how his mother's face lit up with a beaming smile. "I'm not sure what his schedule is, but I'll try to bring him to at least one event."

Mother's eyes narrowed sharply. "Two, Draco. Please, for me. It is getting ever more difficult to listen to my friends tell me about their darling in-laws and grandchildren and I have none."

Draco sighed. "Please don't pressure him about children. He's not ready yet."

Mother's face softened. "You've been dating long enough to discuss it? Wonderful. When do I get to meet him? Soon. It has to be soon. You can't possibly expect me to meet him for the first time at a public gathering. Who is it anyway?"

Draco swallowed hard and smiled weakly. "I can't tell you. Not just yet."

"He's not...ashamed of you, is he?" Mother's face was dark with her thoughts about that. She had asked before, wondering if Draco's--his family's--past actions were affecting his ability to date.

Draco quickly shook his head. "No. Not that. He's just shy and doesn't want to the...attention if anyone knew we were dating."

Mother's eyes and face studied Draco for a long, drawn out moment. So long so that Draco hoped she hadn't discovered the truth. Or worse, was ready to find this mysterious man and give him a piece of her mind. But her face softened and she nodded. "Very well. I'll respect that, but he better know that you two will be coming out as a couple soon enough. I want you and him to attend at least one of the public gatherings."

Draco sighed, but nodded. "Of course."

Now he only had to find someone.

~~~

Pansy sighed and sat back. "So now you have to find an imaginary boyfriend?"

Draco nodded. "I haven't told her anything about him so it's not like I used someone I knew and have to hope to find a stranger who's similar."

"Except that he's shy about being in the public," Pansy recited. "Too bad that isn't Blaise."

Blaise smirked. "What can I say? I love the attention."

Draco snorted. "Mother wouldn't believe it anyway--you're too loud for me."

"Being loud isn't a bad thing," Blaise said, feigning hurt.

Draco rolled his eyes and waved them both to the door. "Get out, both of you. I'll figure this out and see you Saturday."

Both of them bid him good byes as Harry walked in the door with a folder. Draco silently held out his hand for it. "What is it now?"

Harry half smiled and shuffled his feet. "I'm sorry to keep asking, but--"

"You're rubbish at remembering which herb is different from which flower," Draco growled. "I know."

"I'm sorry," Harry rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. "If it's it a bother, I do know how to look them up."

Draco shook his head fondly and pointed at the chair in front of his desk. As Harry sat, Draco opened the folder and skimmed it. "You found something that looks like...nightshade? Are you sure?"

Harry pointed to the picture that had been provided. "There it is."

Draco turned to his bookshelves and pulled down a few tomes. "It looks nothing like nightshade. In fact, it looks as though it belongs more to the dandelion family."

Harry at least had the sense to look shame-faced. Draco smiled fondly and shook his head. He quickly paged through his book, looking for the plant, even as his mind swirled back to his first time meeting an adult Harry Potter.

~~~

_Twelve Years Ago_

Draco looked up as someone knocked on his door. For a moment, he was confused--he received very few visitors to his office. Most of the people who needed to consult him went to his lab during his hours there and even that number was small. Despite Draco's Potion Mastery and legally aquired job (which had not been given out pity, thank you very much), very few people wanted to ask him questions that would help their case.

"Master Malfoy?" the person called through the door.

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts and called out, "Come in."

The door opened slowly and Harry Potter walked in. Draco felt himself blink even as he wondered if he was under investigation. Again. Potter was in the Potions Investigation division of the Aurors, but Draco wouldn't put it past some higher up to use anyone to check into his work. The last time it had been an Auror from the Magical Creatures and Beings division. Before that it had been a clerk from the Minister's office.

But Potter held up a folder that bore the name of a potion Draco had been checking just yesterday. "I saw you were the Master who checked into this potion?" Potter asked hestitatingly. 

Draco nodded and pulled his copy of the report from under other as-yet unfiled reports. "The so-called hair remover? What of it?"

"I wanted to check the names of the plants you found," Potter explained. "I've got another case that is bearing similar details. And I wanted to know if you could possibly tell me what other effects it would have. If you do, I would owe you one."

Draco nodded and held out his hand for the folder.

~~~

As his thoughts returned to the present, Draco realized he had the solution in front of him the whole time. It had been so long ago that he had forgotten it and he knew Harry had as well. Not that it mattered--though they had not met outside the Ministry except by accident, Harry had become a close friend through the hours he ended up in Draco's office with one question or another. Draco had a difficult time believing anyone could be so oblivious about potions and the plants used in them, even given how many years Harry had in the division, but Draco was glad of Harry's company. Aside from a few friends like Pansy and Blaise, Draco didn't do much socailizing outside the club and bar scene (where there was less socializing and more non-verbal communication).

And what was a small favor between friends? Besides, if Harry scoffed and claimed that his favor didn't count since it was so long ago, Draco would offer to owe Harry in return.

First, though, the case. Draco turned his book to face Harry and pointed to a rather deadly looking cousin to the dandelion. One that was an exact copy to the picture Harry had shown him. Harry brightened. "That's it. What is it, though? It looks--"

"Yes, I know," Draco agreed. Unlike the harmless dandelion, it's cousin had razor sharp spikes and the leaves were thin but sharp enough to slice a man's finger off. "It's called Mayhew's Doom after the gentleman who discovered it and lost his life to it--he contracted the poison carried in the leaves. You see how the leaves can cut your finger cleaned off? If the plant had been cut and you then cut yourself on the plant, you would be poisoned by it. Mayhew's apprentice discovered a way to extract the poison without risking oneself, hoping for a cure, but no luck."

Harry frowned. "So a potion that uses it--"

"Exactly," Draco told him. "And there is nothing to counter it as one can for making an antidote. What's more, this plant is highly monitored. It grows only in Northern Canada and there is no Ministry that doesn't carefully mark where it goes."

Harry took a deep breath. "Right. A smuggling ring. What are the symptoms of the poison?"

"Immediate death if the dose is big enough," Draco told him. "If it's a small dose, it looks like the symptoms of the Muggle disease menegitis--headaches, stiff neck, fever, light sensitivity. It will lead to death as well, but more slowly and painfully."

Harry sat back and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Fuck."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

"Hermione was telling me yesterday that there have been a few cases at St. Mungo's that are confusing the Healers," Harry said. "All of them are displaying signs like what you described."

"The poison doesn't leave any trace in the body once it's been ingested," Draco told him. "You'll need to do an investigation, find out where they've been and all that."

Harry glared, but it was playful. "I figured that. We found this plant yesterday at a warehouse that we knew was smuggling illegal substances, but this was only one of a few that I couldn't identify."

"They're in the file?" Draco asked. At Harry's nod, Draco made a copy and both he and Harry signed off on it. "I'll find these for you and have them delivered to your desk by the afternoon."

Harry stood with a nod. "Thanks."

Draco stood as well, reaching out with a hand to stop Harry from leaving before his hand dropped. "Ah, Harry, I was wondering--"

Harry, who had been confused, now began to smile. "Yes?"

"What you were doing on Saturday?"

Harry beamed. "Nothing."

Excellent. Draco smirked. "Do you remember when you first came to my office? You said if I helped you, you would owe me one?"

Harry had slowly frowned while Draco had been talking and now he really looked let down. "Favor?"

Draco swallowed hard and wondered why his stomach was now in knots. "Yeah. I mean, I can owe you one instead. No big deal. It's just--" He faltered, embarrassed. How could anyone admit that he was so sad to invent a boyfriend so he wouldn't have to face another holiday season single? Just for his mother? 

Harry sighed. "What is it? Just tell me."

"I...told my mother I was seeing someone just so I wouldn't have to face her disappointment this season," Draco admitted.

Harry stared at Draco for so long that Draco began to twist his fingers nervously and wonder if this had been a good idea. Maybe this was just too much to ask of someone that only knew him in his office. Or maybe Draco could just tell his mother that he had broken up with his made up boyfriend. But as he was about to tell Harry to forget it, Harry said, "What will it involve?"

~~~

Harry stood nervously next to Draco in his flat just before they were going to Floo to the Manor. Draco half smiled and smoothed out a crease on Harry's shoulder. "It'll be fine. I told Mother you were coming so she won't be surprised and I told her again to not pressure either of us about marriage or children. And it's only her--no one else."

Harry half smiled, but it looked a little self-defeating. "But what if she doesn't like me? Or approve of me?"

Draco scoffed. "No worries. We don't need her to really like you--we're not dating."

Harry frowned and nodded. "Right."

Draco studied Harry for a moment, wondering. They had dinner on Friday to get to know each other a bit more and become more familiar with each other so they would at least look the part of a couple. Harry's mood had moved between enthusiastic--and actually interested in Draco--and a bit...depressed. Draco was beginning to suspect that Harry wasn't actually as comfortable with this charade as he professed he was, but Draco didn't want to risk asking and having Harry back out. Draco himself wasn't entirely comfortable with lying to his mother, but he refused to suffer another holiday season single.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He squared his shoulders. "Let's do this."

Draco picked up some Floo powder, but before he threw it into the fire, he wrapped his hand around Harry's. "It's going to be fine. Just pretend to be completely head over heels for me and she won't notice a thing."

"Pretend, yeah," Harry muttered.

Draco frowned, but tossed the Floo powder in the fire and together, they stepped in. A dizzying moment later and they emerged into the family room at the Manor. A simple brunch had been laid out and Mother was standing by the windows, poised and yet nervous. Draco mentally crossed his fingers that this wouldn't end in disaster.

Harry boldly stepped forward, hand extended. "Mrs. Malfoy."

Mother cut a curious and dark look at Draco for a quick second, but she warmly grasped Harry's hand and greeted him. "Mr. Potter--Harry. I'm glad to finally meet you in a pleasant setting."

"My boyfriend, Mother," Draco added, "as I promised."

Mother raised an interested eyebrow. "I can see now why you both might have been hesitant to come out together."

"That was mostly my fault," Harry told her. Draco had let Harry know about his small fib and Harry had admitted that if he had been in a relationship, he would have kept it quiet. (If Draco was truthful, his initial impression of Harry outside of work fit exactly into what Draco would look for in a partner. If Draco was truthful, of course.) "I don't like the public and I knew if we came out, we would be hounded. I didn't want Draco to go through that."

Mother tilted her head and studied Harry. "That's considerate of you, but what about the future? Surely you won't want to remain hidden forever, especially with someone you want a future with." The way Mother's eyes darted to Draco implied everything about what she was pressing for.

Harry turned a warm smile to Draco, eyes softening. Draco swallowed hard, his heart almost beating triple time. Harry relinked their hands together. "We've decided that perhaps we can start small, with a few outtings this season. See how it goes."

Mother hummed, but dropped the subject. She waved a hand toward the waiting food. "Well, perhaps we can discuss this later. Let's enjoy our bruncheon together. I wish to know you more, Harry, if you plan to be with Draco for a long time."

Draco took a deep breath and wondered how much worse this could get.

~~~

It had been wonderful. Harry had gotten along well with Mother and his little touches and asides to Draco, talking about their possible future together (while not promising anything, Draco had been grateful for that)--it had been perfect. Once more, Draco had found himself distinctly unsettled because while he had not once thought about what would happen if brought a serious partner home to meet his mother, this brunch had been the sort that he would want. Especially since Harry had brilliantly sidestepped Mother's casual questions about their future life while not denying her curiosity.

"Well, that was good, I think," Harry said cheerfully as he brushed soot of his clothes in Draco's home. 

Draco nodded. "Almost too pefect."

Harry frowned. "How do you mean? She was happy and I think we looked like an actual couple."

Well, that was the problem. Wasn't it? They weren't really dating and making plans for the future together. They were pretending, getting through the holiday season. That was all. Harry shrugged. "Anyway, I was wondering...ah...what are you doing on Wednesday night?"

Draco's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Wednesday night? Nothing."

Harry licked his lips. "Would you like to go out to eat? I thought it might be helpful if we actually went on a few dates so if your mother asks, we'll not be completely lying."

That...wasn't actually a bad idea. Draco smiled. "Brilliant. Yes, Wednesday. Do you know of a place?"

Harry smiled, small and a little secretive. "I might. Shall I meet you here at seven?"

"Sure."

"Great. Wednesday at seven."

~~~

Wednesday didn't go so well. After Harry had left, Draco had started to do a few things around his flat that he didn't get to during the week only to slowly realize that just maybe he was in over his head. Oh, the plan was going brilliantly, but if they weren't actually dating, why was he getting nervous about a fake date? They would be going out, yes, and they would have to look like a couple. Yet they both knew that they were just friends. That was all. Friends.

So why then did Harry play his part so convincingly? Everyone knew that Harry wasn't an excellent liar and would never make a great politician because there wasn't enough guile and smoothness in him. He wasn't confidently charming and his emotions played across his face. It was why he never had many undercover missions. His talents lay elsewhere. It begged the question--how then was Harry playing his part so well with this charade?

And Draco worried about himself. Just as he had no excuse to still be single, he had had no idea what he even wanted in a partner. He had no physical preferrences and while he knew he wouldn't want to be with someone like Blaise (loud, adventurous), he had no clue what kind of temperament he would want his partner to have. But Harry...he was calm and wanted to live in the countryside. He wasn't sure about kids, but he did want a pet of some sort. Maybe a garden. He didn't want to travel much--maybe go to America some day--and he preferred quiet weekends with a good book or some friends or with his partner. And he got along with Draco's mother.

Slowly, Draco realized that just maybe Harry was the partner Draco hadn't known he wanted. But they were friends and going on a fake date and they both knew it. Draco knew that Harry didn't actually mean an actual date (right?) and that Draco hadn't meant it as an actual dating agreement.

But from Sunday on, Draco had become increasingly nervous. So much so that he left work early on Wednesday because he couldn't concentrate or do anything right. His stomach was in knots and he couldn't sit still. He went through his wardrobe several times, unable to settle on what exactly to wear. Casual? Flirty? (No, no flirty.) Dressed down? Where was Harry taking him--what was appropriate for the restaurant? Was it going to be a restaurant or were they going to get something from a street vendor and walk around a park?

Finally, Draco just grabbed some jeans and a plain ice blue t-shirt under a blazer. If Harry said they were going some place more casual, he could grab a sweater instead. At ten to seven, the doorbell rang out and Draco smoothed down his hair once more. Well, mostly presentable he thought. As much as a potions master could be.

He smiled when he opened the door. "Harry."

Harry eyes ran up and down Draco with interest and Draco resisted the urge to squirm under the scrutiny. When Harry's eyes found Draco's face, he blushed. "Ready?"

Draco noted what Harry was wearing--nice black trousers and a white polo shirt--and nodded. "Yeah." 

Harry beamed and waited for Draco to lock the door before leading the way down the stairs and out into the streets. "I thought we could try a new place that opened up not far from here. It's listed as Asian--I hope you don't mind?"

Draco lifted his eyes from Harry's arse--lovely in those trousers--and beamed. "I love Asian food...so long as it isn't sushi." At Harry's raised eyebrow, Draco cleared his throat. "The first time I had it, I got food poisoning. Put me off it ever since." Not quite what one admitted on date, but this wasn't a date, damn it.

Harry frowned in thought. "I think it's a variety of Asian food so you should be safe."

Draco slowly linked their arms together--it would look good to anyone who saw them and had nothing to do with anything else--and smiled. "Good. I think some miso soup would be good."

"Miso?" Harry sounded confused.

"You have had Asian food before, right, Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Not really, but I thought why not? It seems like the kind of place you'd like."

Draco misstepped onto the pavement, but kept them moving. Harry was taking them to a restaurant that wouldn't be neutral, but rather that Draco would enjoy? 

Harry stopped them. "Draco? Are you all right?"

Draco sucked in a deep breath and gave Harry a brave smile. "I'm fine. Just stepped wrong. I'm fine, though. Let's go."

Harry studied Draco for a moment, clearly skeptical, but eventually walked on. Draco dropped his hand until it was wrapped in Harry's and decided he would have to become accustomed to the feeling that ran through him whenever they did something like that.

~~~

Dinner had been...well, the food had been good, but the company and conversation had been even better. Draco knew he enjoyed Harry's company, but tonight there was flirting and casual touches and laughter and a connection that Draco hadn't expected. Though he should have given everything else that had happend before tonight. And he wanted more dates, more evenings, with Harry and maybe even some mornings. At the door to Draco's flat, Harry hesitated.

Draco tilted his head in to his flat. "Want to come in? I've got some coffee." 

Harry half smiled. "Just coffee?"

Draco's muscles tensed as the air between them thickened with a sense of want and need. Draco did want more than coffee, but not like this--with them as friends. "For now." When Harry looked like he wanted to just say goodnight, Draco encircled Harry's wrist with his hand. "Please. I think we need to talk."

Harry frowned, but followed Draco into the flat. Draco went to the kitchen to get the coffee he promised and when he returned, Harry was sitting on the edge of the sofa, looking ready to just leave. Draco sighed and set the tray on the coffee table and sat as near to Harry as he dared. Harry stared at the point where their knees touched. "Do we have to talk about anything?"

Draco put his hand over Harry's leg. "I think we do. About you--us."

Harry blushed furiously. "Me?"

Draco's mind had been working on more than his own thoughts that night because Harry's act was just too perfect and he suspected that for Harry, this wasn't an act. "You thought I was asking you out before, when I first mentioned pretending to be boyfriends."

Harry groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands. "Fuck. How did you--no, never mind. It doesn't matter. I suppose this is just some effort to break it to me gently that we'll never be boyfriends or partners or have a future together. I should've just listened to Ron, I've been such an idiot. I'm sorry, I am, what ar--mmph."

Draco slowly pulled back from the kiss and licked his lips. "Not breaking up here. There's nothing to be broken up. But I think there's enough to start something with."

Harry blinked several times. "Are--ah--what?"

Draco chuckled and brushed Harry's lips in a mocking kiss. "I think we should be dating--for real. I want to be your lover and I want to see where the future takes us and if we can have a life together."

"Oh." Harry slowly smiled and kissed Draco. "Okay. Yes."

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Harry closer for a deeper kiss.

~~~

_Epilogue_

Draco brushed down Harry's shoulders and straightened his lapels. "Well, you'll do."

Harry smiled and captured Draco's hand to press a kiss to Draco's wrist. Draco allowed it, but only for a second. He waved his hand at Harry and stepped back. "None of that. If we get to the Manor less than presentable--"

Harry pulled Draco close, arms around Draco's back. "Then your mother will think we're doing what all couples do."

Draco wrinkled his nose and ushered them to the fireplace. "We're supposed to be past that phase of our relationship, you know."

"Maybe I felt particularly amorous tonight," Harry told him. "Though how one could not be seeing you dressed like that--"

"Stop," Draco hissed, but he was smiling. Harry beamed. Draco tossed in the Floo powder and they were moments later in the Manor. They stepped aside just as another guest followed them and walked into the formal dinning room where tonight's party was being held. It was a dinner for the patrons of The Vinnier Orphanage--Mother's preferred charity organization for their efforts to not just house orphans and find them homes, but they also provided a network of mentors to any child and services to help families. They were a small group and their efforts couldn't help everyone due to being unable to provide enough, but it was good.

Mother greeted them warmly, especially Harry. "I'm glad you both came tonight. I was hoping you'd sit next to me, Harry. I still feel as though I don't know you enough."

Harry nodded. "Certainly."

Mother beamed. "Good. Now, I do need just a quick moment with my son. If you'll excuse us."

Harry frowned, but left after offering to get them both a drink. Mother settled her hand in Draco's elbow and led them to a quiet corner. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Is everything all right?"

Mother nodded. "As well as ever. It's just that I wanted to thank you for bringing Harry along."

"I said I would bring him to at least one event," Draco hedged.

"Mm, you did," Mother agreed. She looked across the room where Harry had been cornered by Ethel Fram, a busybody on the chair for the orphanage. From her body language, it was clear that she wasn't asking Harry about his thoughts on orphans or charity. "I admit, I was skeptical, Draco."

"Skeptical?"

"I thought that you and Harry were just playing with me," Mother told him. "You two didn't look comfortable with each other this past Sunday."

Draco swallowed hard. "We...ah..."

Mother shook her head. "It's not important. Whatever it was, you worked it out." She pressed her hand on Draco's arm. "You make each other happy and I am glad to know you have someone like Harry. I would love to have grandchildren, Draco, but I was more worried about you. You've been...listless. I know you have your friends and you go out, but you were clearly looking for something else. And I am glad you've found it."

She smiled softly and kissed his cheek. Draco gave a weak chuckle and watched her go. She freed Harry from the clutches of Ethel Fram and took her drink from him. Harry made a quick exit to Draco, two drinks in hand. Draco took a quick gulp of his and leaned against Harry. "My mother knew."

Harry frowned. "She knew?"

Draco rubbed his forehead. "She knew, but she also knows that we're together now. She's happy for me, for us."

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulder and kissed his temple. "Well, that's good at least. She likes me and she likes that we're together so...while it may not have been what either of us expected or set out to do, it's at least ended well."

The morning flashed in Draco's mind--him and Harry waking up entwined together and then sharing sleepy kisses while they decided what to do for the day. He smiled, remembering. "Yeah."

And there would be more mornings like that, Draco would make sure of it. And there would be one day a home together and maybe--just maybe--some kids. For now, though, there were mornings and dates and moments that Draco hadn't ever imagined wanting. But he did now and Harry wanted to share them and it was good. It hadn't started out like this, but now that it had, well, it had ended--and begun--well.


End file.
